A Part of Heaven
by AyaThePervert
Summary: When Naruto is on anbumission and he´s missing something…or someone. When the feel of miss becomes too much, he will see that he´s not the only one who´s missing someone. NaruSasu


**A Part of Heaven**

Hello! This is one of my Naruto-fics and first in and with shounen-ai of course. Don´t like it, don´t read it. If you like, review. Reviews make me happy. This is a one-shot.

I get inspired by listening song of Titanic theme "My heart will go on" and still listening that song, I writed this. It´s romantic, little angsty and stuff.

_Disclaimer: _ I´m not own Naruto or Sasuke. I just toy with them. Such a nice doll´s.. giggling

_Rating: _**PG-13** I think. Hint of NaruSasu if you have a brains dude.

_Pairing: _ Like I said, NaruSasu. Sasuke must be uke because it is in his name and there´s is more reasons for that., like he´s so pissy angst and stuff in series, so he deserves little torturing there and here x) seme-grin

_Summary: _Naruto is on an anbu-mission and he´s missing something…or someone.

Summary sucks. But, enjoy.

It was an early morning. The air was a little chilly after the cold night. Dew sparkled on the leaves and in the grass. It looked like the whole forest was sparkling. A couple of birds were in the branches and chirped quietly. Besides those sounds nothing bothered the peace of that morning. At the hill in the edge of the forest, a young man lay on his back, muscled, tan-skinned and scratched hands behind his neck. Golden hair was a mess around his head, they were dirty and filthy-looking, like the whole boy seemed to be. He wore a white anbu-vest and darkblue trousers and shields. His sword and his anbu mask were next to him on the grass. He stared at the sky above him. The rays of the rising sun colored the sky to light pink and blue tones, even the clouds. There were a little bit of the dark blue at the other side of the horizon, but even that was disappearing soon and changing into a blue even lighter than the lightest.

The boy, Sun's gold in his hair, stared at this sky a part of it's blue in his eyes.

In those eyes, you could see that the boy was far away.

"You…you're leaving again, aren't you?" Naruto heard a familiar voice behind him and turned, meeting the gaze of the blackhaired boy.

"_Yeah, this is supposed to take couple of months. Even three if things go bad. It's the first time I get to be the leader! The mission is kinda dangerous, if I understood it right. Tsunade warned that death would be on our heels even more closer than ever before." The blonde said cheerfully, but almost bit his tongue when saying the last sentence and he turned his back to the other boy, continuing packing his bags. He was like his 12-year-old self, although he was almost 20 years old. But he was a person that never acts like his age, everyone had noticed that many times. _

"_Anbu-missions are always…three months, huh…" Sasuke remarked. The blonde boy sensed that the other was right behind him. Naruto couldn't see his face, but had learned to read the other's tone very well._

_They both knew._

_Ninjas aren't allowed to show their feelings. Every mission could mean death. And you weren't allowed to love. Unfortunately they had broken those advices quite a few times. _

"_Exactly, I think you barely survive without me that long, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said, stretching his voice mischievously and turned to grin at the Uchiha, who glared at him, looking a little irritated._

"_Anytime, Uzumaki." The voice was chilling and the boy was frowning. He had even crossed his arms._

"_Don't be so mean, I know very well that you feel…unsatisfied when I'm not here, well?" Naruto said in a playful tone and winked. If he truly loved something, it was to tease the other boy just like this and make him sooo confused. It was indeed a very respectful skill in Konoha. For a few seconds Sasuke just stared at him, blinking in a very confused manner. Then, a slight blush rose on his cheeks._

'_I did it! Jesus he's soooo cute when he acts like that!' The blonde thought, his usual foxy grin on his face and even messing up Sasuke's hair even more._

_He wasn't surprised, when the very annoyed Uchiha slapped the hand away and glared at him murderously._

"_When you come back there, I will beat you up seriously." The boy snarled and looked away. The blush hadn't gone anywhere from his cheeks. The Uchiha's eyes were pitch-black like ever before and an outsider couldn't know by looking at them, what feelings were rolling around inside of him._

_Only one had gotten to open those doors that had been locked up for a long time. Only one could wander in those corridors of the mind, which were always so dark._

_That one and only._

"_Maybe, if get a change for that." Naruto said, smiling, this time gently._

_He closed the bag, attached to his waist, grabbed his katana and went to the doors. Neither said a words, only Naruto's steps echoed in the room. _

_When he opened the foor, the blonde turned to look at Sasuke and grinned at him the last time, eyes twinkling. The message of that smile was clear: 'Don't worry. I will come back.'_

_The black-haired boy only made a 'Tsh'-ed and turned dramatically, swishing his hair, hands still crossed. He could watch the other boy leave in the back of his eye._

_Uzumaki Naruto raised the anbu mask to hide his face and disappeared to the darkening night without a sound._

The boy sighed, without blinking he continued to watch the sky. Three months were almost full. He felt his longing clearly in his chest.

It contained pain also. He was missing the voice, which always napped its cynical comments or gently called him. He missed the face, which was the most dear to him.

At first, he had almost all time concentrated on the mission, but the more he had gotten it done, the harder it had become to not think about what was in Konoha.

Yeah, he was thinking about it right now. The mission was almost ending and the golden haired boy was thinking, if he was missed as much as he had longed to be back.

At the back of his mind, he felt like he wasn't quite alone. And by that, he didn't meant the members of his anbu group.

Even though the distance was kilometres, hours, anything. He felt like he was never really alone these days. That feeling connected them, what had born a long time ago, before neither of them knew of its existence or its power.

The other wasn't beside him now, but in a way, he was, in his head, that is.

The boy yawned and stretched his limbs, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn't say how long he had lain there.

'Whatever, I want to see him. Right now.' His yearning in a nutshell. Suddenly, only one word was said in the middle of his thoughts.

"Naruto."

_When he opened his eyes, he wasn't laying on the field. Nowhere near it. Naruto saw a pale, black-haired boy cooking in the kitchen and looking outside at the same time. His expression was a cold and indifferent as ever, but his hair was a weird mess. It was like the boy hadn't cared to put it in its usual order. _

_And he didn't notice, as he cut those potatoes, that they had suddenly started to remind more shredded potatoes than slices. _

_And suddenly, those pitch-black eyes were staring straight at the blonde's own._

"Boss!" And irritated voice yelled right above Uzumaki and he felt a light push in his side.

"Up! Up, right now! Konohamaru saw our target at the northeast part of the forest and asked for you to come to examine it." Eyes snapped open, confused, that part of heaven shining even more brightly in them. A boy in an anbu mask was hovering over him.

"Hai hai! Just this and then we can go home!" Naruto yelled and was awake that instant.

The other members shook their head and went to show the way.

Uzumaki was almost following them, but first…

He looked at the sky, the sun was already rising…

_Near or far…I'm right beside you and you're too?_

_Wherever you are…_

The boy looked at the sun, which climbed higher and higher in the horizon. Around him, the trees and the grass bathed in the bright light, like the boy himself.

He looked far away and slowly…a smile rose on the blonde's face.

He put his anbu mask to his face and ran after the others.

No distance would stop him now.

Soon, he would be coming home.


End file.
